In The Hour Of Need
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: John Cena helps AJ Lee after two fights. John/AJ


**This is a one-shot requested by Requelthewriter. It's kind of a part two to my other one-shot Bumped Into You. If you haven't read it yet then this might be a little confusing.**

* * *

 **I'm not Vince McMahon so obviously I don't own the WWE.**

* * *

AJ Lee ran down the halls with tears running down her face. She couldn't believe her idol treated her like that. All she wanted to do was apologize, but that's what you get when you rip somebody's heart out she supposed. AJ wiped the tears from her face, she needed to stop crying, she was sure she looked like a freak just walking around and crying like a baby.

AJ continued to wander down the halls aimlessly until she saw John Cena talking to Kofi Kingston.

John always had a way of making AJ feel like she was the only girl in the world. When she was upset instead of going to Phil, she would go to John. Phil could never soothe her the way John did. John was so sweet and would always make time for her no matter what.

AJ tapped on John's shoulder lightly gaining his and Kofi's attention.

"Hey AJ How- what's wrong?" John asked noticing how sad AJ looked.

"First, me and Phil had a fight. And then when I tried to apologize to Lita she snapped at me" AJ cried.

"Yeah Phil told me you two had a fight. He said you were being selfish, but I couldn't believe that" Kofi added shaking his head.

"He got mad because I wanted to renew my contract" AJ sobbed.

"I don't know what his problem is. But I gotta go, feel better soon AJ" Kofi said placing a hand on AJ's arm for support before leaving.

AJ softly smiled before turning back to John.

"Bring it in" John said opening his arms.

AJ cried and hugged John, squeezing him tight. She cried on his shoulder while John gently rocked back and forth, rubbing circles on her back. AJ always felt so safe in John's strong arms, it was like he was protecting her from all of the danger on the earth.

She loved it.

John pulled back a little but still kept his arms around her. "Are you ok, sweetheart"

"I am now" AJ said leaning up and kissing John.

John was shocked but didn't pull away, and soon kissed her back.

AJ broke the kiss and softly smile at John. "Come with me" John followed AJ down the hall and into a empty locker room. Both walked into the room before AJ closed and locked the door behind them.

"AJ, I-" John didn't have a chance of finishing before AJ kissed him again.

John broke the kiss as AJ looked at him with sad eyes. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm positive. John please make love to me" AJ pleaded

John groaned as he pulled AJ close and kissed her. AJ moaned when John shoved his tongue in her mouth. Their tongue's began to dance as hands began to rip at clothes.

John's mouth traveled down the AJ's neck as he started to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin. AJ moaned and grabbed John's shirt unbuttoning the buttons and ripping it off his body. AJ ran her hands up and down John's muscular chest.

John lifted AJ up and sat her on the deck in the room. He unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her then he took off her shoes placing both items on the floor.

"You look beautiful" John said as he unhooked her bra.

AJ blushed. "You really think so?"

"Of course"

AJ smiled and unbuckled John's pants, and pulled them down along with his boxers. John pulled AJ's panties down and slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ooooh John!" AJ moaned as John slipped his finger in and out. "Your so wet" John said adding another finger.

"Damn, John please just fuck me" AJ pleaded

John pulled his fingers out of her warm heat and licked them clean.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Please" she whispered

John spread AJ's legs and pushed into her. They both moaned at the incredible feeling. AJ felt so perfect, so fucking perfect right now that John could barely believe it. AJ threw her head back in complete bliss as John continued to thrust into her tight hole.

"Fuck, you feel amazing" AJ moaned, he was much bigger then Phil that was for sure.

"You do too, so tight" John groaned. He felt bad for cheating on Nikki, but he couldn't help himself.

AJ thrust he hips up to meet his as she felt her orgasm building up inside of her.

"Jo-John I-I'm"

"I know baby I know. Cum for me" John whispered in her ear.

AJ yelled out John's name as she came, scratching her nails down his back. The sensations sending a shiver though her body. John exploded inside of AJ biting her shoulder to keep quite.

AJ and John slowly came down from their high and John pulled out of her.

"Thanks for everything, John. I really appreciate it" AJ said kissing John on the cheek.

"Anytime beautiful. You deserve to be happy" John smiled.

AJ smiled put her dress and shoes back on before skipping out of the room. AJ skipped down the halls and rain into Paige.

"Hey, Kofi told me you were crying, are you ok?" Paige asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine"

"Are you sure?" Paige asked confused.

"Of course, I'm perfect" AJ smiled and skipped off leaving a very confused Paige behind.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that.**

 **I'm still writing a story with Finn Balor and Sami Zayn but I still need a diva. Suggestions would be nice, somebody suggested Sasha Banks but I'm still open to hear more. NXT roster or Main roster it doesn't matter just review or PM me.**

 **Check out my profile page for what I'm writing next.**

 **I'm still not accepting any requests until further notice. Thank you for being patent.**

 **Please review, thanks!**


End file.
